Glimmering Fate
by ThatBrunnette
Summary: Lucy disappeared along with the dragon;While everyone was escaping Acnologia. They realized Lucy was gone. When Gray and Erza argue with Natsu. What will become of Team Natsu and Fairy tail after Lucy left the guild.Why is Lucy jealous of Lisanna.Is it because Natsu And where is Lucy anyway. This is my first fanfic, positive and negative reviews appreciated.
1. Am I gone?

**Glimmering Fate**

**By: ~MatsumotoUru/ThatBrunnette~**

**Take note MatsumotoUru is my brother.**

**This was based in the Tenrou arc of Fairy tail.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Fairy Tail . I own the story Credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

It was time when The Tenroujima Island was destroyed; But all of the Fairy Tail members were safe.

Except one particular mage. She disappeared at sight

Namely...Lucy Heartfillia.

It started long ago before Tenroujima fell in to a shattering abyss after Acnologia attacked fairy tail.

_Lucy and all of the candidates of S-ranked fairy tail members gathered at the port of tenroujima.

The guild master was wavering and very dissolute on what to do.

They were devising a plan to escape the Island.

"Master what shall we do."Erza said in fear of losing all their thought it would be wise to escape than to battle it.

"We are gonna die.."Levy and Wendy said in unison. They were trembling and shaking of fear.

"My dear children...I have the announcement to make.." Makarov said to them sadly.

Lucy sensed something was wrong in this.

"I have decided that all of you must escape this Island quickly and inform the whole guild that I will go on a Journey. "He said in a high pitched voice.

He tearfully shed his tears and putted on a new face.

"But Master..."They all said at once.

"I'm sorry all of you. My children Thank you for all that you have done for me. "He said tearfully and in a proud way.

Lucy, Mirajane, Cana and Levy was crying.

Erza was trembling and shed a tear for her master.

Natsu was shocked at him. Furiously released his anger on the beast.

All of them were on shock. Paralysed they cant even speak

Moments later.

Suddenly Acnologia Attacked...

All of them were Attacking and at the same time defending master.

They were defending their dear master.

"Why..."Makarov said

"Master you taught us how to make friends,defend our self in the sake of the good people,learn how to judge them and taught us a very imortant lesson which is

never leave your nakama behind."Erza said.

"You even saved us on the dark guild,Grimore heart."Lucy said tearfully remembering all that happend on that time.

"Now we repay you with all our gratitude and strength to defend you."All of them said,even Natsu who was smiling at him.

Achnologia blasted the ground before them

"Ice make: Death Scythe"Gray casted his a Large Scythe made of Sharp Ice in his hands and began slasing Acnologia.

"Requip:Purgatory Armour"Erza began pummeling the dragon on his spine with the club.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade" Natsu aimed at the dragons head.

"Water Slicer" Juvia brought many blades of water strking the dragon at legs.

"Solid Script:Fire" Levy wrote on the air summoning a huge Fireball aimed at the beast.

"Titan magic"Master wrestled the dragon it was amazing sight clashing fo strengths.

"Satan Soul"Mira fling her arms and summoned a torrent of the river at the monster.

"Iron dragon's sword"Gajeel swinged his sword at the dragon

"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"Lucy ordered Aquarius to send a massive wave at Acnologia.

"Tch."Aquarius said in anger.

"Eh?"Lucy was scared.

A storm of dust flew a the beast.

They were all shocked none of the attacks worked

"Let's all run away!"They said

They began to run away at the beast in ferocious speeds.

Lucy decided to stay behind. Erza and Natsu said to her Idiot let's go."

"..."She didn't reply.

Instead she Smiled at them.

A Huge burst of Concentrated Light hit the beast and Lucy was glowing.

The Dragon and Lucy were Disappearing.

"Goodbye..."Lucy sobed and disappeared...

Meanwhile on the boat.

"Where is Lucy?"They said to Erza and Natsu.

"..."Erza sobed...

"Its all my fault if I didn't convinced her to join us here she should be alive right now."She points out to lisanna.

"Hey don't mock lisanna like that."Natsu was angry at them.

"You didn't know Lucy loved you didn't are so Stupid."Gray said at him raging.

"S-she loves me?"Natsu was stuttering and dumbfounded by the words that Gray said.

"Do you recall the day that you saved was like you never want her to be gone again."Erza said madly.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"I never knew Lucy loved me." I thought to myself

Flashback Scenario(Lucy P.O.V)

Lucy was standing at the bar and looking at Natsu.

"….."I sighed. Mirajane went to her and asked. "Why are you sighing for."

I answered back to her sadly. "Since your Sister, Lisanna was Alive; all of the Fairy Tail members ignored me Like I don't even existed here. Specially Team Natsu."

I looked gloomy when I said that, I even wore a expression who knows I got that expression.

" I'm sorry I ignored you Lucy; So

,ne who do you like. "She smiled at me.

"Ehh? Why now?"I frantically screeched at her.

"Don't be such a wuss." She said to me.

"Eh…umm…..I-i….L-like Natsu. "I said shyly at Mira.

"Oh My?"She was enveloped in happiness.

"Wny are you like that."I asked.

"It's just like I foresaw. I knew he is the one for you." She smirked.

"Ehh?,You knew?"I said in terror.

"Yeah" She laughed.

"Don't say that to Natsu." She said.

My face became to shatter when I saw Lisanna and Natsu kissing on public.

"Oh…."Mira was distraught

Natsu went up to me and said something shocking.

It almost broke my heart.

..

..

..

"Ne,Lucy can I kick you out of the group sometime. I want Lisanna to be with us; just like the old days. You might go to some solo missions yourself so you can be strong? "He said to me.

"Am I weak?" I was shocked.

"Yeah Lisanna is more cooler, stronger and smart than you."He said to me bluntly and whole heartedly

"Natsu stop it, you are so selfish and senseless at lucy."she barked at Natsu.

I faked a very bright smile at him "No Erza ; Yeah sure"

I left the hall disappointed at Natsu. "I always support him even if it's wrong for me because I love him.I don't want to let him get hurt from me; Why can't I get a happy ending?" I thought.

I paced to my rented house and packed my things and left a letter on the table.

Dear Natsu or others

I'm going to leave fairy tail for awhile. Maybe it's long before you read this but I know you will ask 'Where is Lucy." I beg of you don't find me. I'll come back when the S-class exam takes up.

Sincerely yours,

Lucy

I put the letter on the table and proceeded to go to the Guild.

"Mira! Is master here?"I said.

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

I knock on the door and went in.

"Master there is something I want to talk about"

"What is it my child."  
"I want to leave the guild"

~End of chapter 1~

Matsumoto: Hello guys thank you for reading my story.

Lucy: Yeah I did I just disappear? *Evil glare*  
Matsumoto: ehehehe…*suddenly quiet*

Matsumoto: Well we should introduce the next chapter you know.

Lucy: Oh…yeah..

Matsumoto: Next on Glimmering Fate

Lucy: Shattered Hope

Matsumoto:See ya!

Lucy:Now explain why?

*Crash* *boom*

Haha bye!


	2. Shattered Hope

**Glimmering Fate**

**By: ~Matsumoto Uru~**

**This was based in the Tenrou arc of Fairy tail.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Fairy Tail . I own the story Credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 2: Shattered Hope**

**Recap:**

"Master there is something I want to talk about"

"What is it my child." Master asked me nicely.  
"I want to leave the guild" I said to him.

**Continuation:**

Master was shocked my statement to him.

"Why….Did something happened?" Master said to me.

I can't reply to him with so much pain that I was bearing right now.

I can't even speak to him directly or look at him on the eye.

I mustered all my courage to say this to him

"Well…." I said trying to hold back my tears from flowing.

"I-its because of Natsu and Other members of Fairy Tail." I explained to him.

"Only Mira, Wendy ,Erza and Levy understand me.." I sobbed….

"He even said that I am weak, and have no right to join Team Natsu; He said Lisanna is the one that is right..I can't cope much longer….After all this time I helped him and befriended him….I know that I made many mistakes and Like to tease him a lot…but I never intended to hurt his feelings…but he threw all I have done straight back at me…it's unfair…I love him so much even he smiles or loves Lisanna I support him even it's wrong or right…..I'm his Nakama right he treats me like only a shield and a shelter for him to stay "I sobbed and sobbed until my tears went away.

"Oh…..Dear child I know it hurts and I'm very sorry for you." Master felt pitiful of me.

He lent a shoulder to cry on.

He continued while he is patting my back.

"There ,there Lucy I know it's hard for you but how about your friends and Fairy tail."He sobbed too. Seeing his child cry like that he could never forgive someone who has done such a thing.

"Please remove my stamp..please…"I asked.

"When will you come back…"He asked.

"I'll observe the S-class exams but I am not still part of fairy tail…"

"But…."he said.

"If that's what you choose I won't argue with you.."

"Be safe my child." he said sadly.

He removed the Pink Guild mark that lead me so much memories …..

..

..

..

..

..

3 years later..

Lucy trained her magic to her full potential. Merging spirits, acquiring elemental magics and others.

"The S-class Exams are starting."I said.

My body has been more fitter than ever, my Sunshine hair grew longer and had these highlights of dark yellow. My skin tanned abit and I grew taller maybe taller than mira.

I contacted master from the guild and hopped on the boat to Tenroujima and observed all the battles that were ongoing.

_**Flashback End**_

Present (Lucy P.O.V)

"Ughhh….." I groaned.

I saw pitch darkness on all areas in the surroundings.

Where am I? Am I still alive.

"Yes,you are alive and you are being transported to the abyss.. On where you shall be trapped here for eternity." The voice of the strange creature went from…..Acnologia.

"I want to go back." I said.

"You cannot go back…This Realm was made of pure magic . You can not break it by other means but You may escape if you have the proper magic and equipment for this." He said to me….

"How did this…happened?" I said confused and losing sanity.

"After you used all your power to defend Fairytail Our magics clashed and ripped apart a dimensional phase. I have underestimated you clearly. You rival all the magics even Zeref. But you haven't reach you full potential. That's why you need to train here in this abyss for awhile in order to break the seal." He said on a vague dialect of the dragons.

"So….I will be stuck here if I don't train Eh?….."I said while screaming my heart out.

"I'll train you…but I might kill you in a instant so be prepared." He said.

I was standing still still confused. "there is a chance that I can get out from here."I thought.

It's a risk that I'm gonna take.

What will Lucy do? Will she escape the dimeasion or will she be fated to be there for ever. What happened to fairy tail. Tune in to Next time on

Glimmering fate.

MatsumotoUru: It's another end of the chapter isn't it?

Acnologia: I dunno.. I'm hungry feed me.

MatsumotoUru: No.

Lucy:*shivering* feed him already; If you don't *gulp*…..eh…you don't want to know.

MatsumotoUru:All right.

*feeds him hundreds of steaks*

MatsumotoUru: So let's say this all together okay.

Acnologia:Yeah sure after you feed me steaks..Its the least that I can do. That this big chested blonde here is a total whack job.

Lucy:What did you say to me?

MatsumotoUru: Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't fight! We need to end this segment together.

Lucy & Acnologia: *sigh* okay…..

MatsumotoUru: Next on Glimmering fate

Lucy & Acnologia: Resonating Faith

Lucy & Acnologia:*whispers to each other* Let's get him *agrees*

*Being attacked*

MatsumotoUru:Whaa…

Bye. :)))


End file.
